pybotfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Wiki markup
← Tardis:Help This page is a tutorial for learning to work with the essential rules of wiki-formatted text, or "wikitext". Wikitext is designed to be as simple as possible so that an article may be quickly typed and styled without having to take a break to type out long HTML codes. The goal is to make it as easy as possible to channel your thoughts into writing the perfect article (or even a not-so-perfect one). Text formatting Creating italicized or bold text is the simplest rule — simply use the apostrophe character in groups of two or three to create the style. (Be sure to use the "straight" apostrophe and not the curved "smart quote" characters used in some text editors and word processors!) To create a tabbed list or a block of text using a monospace font, start the line with a space. (Be sure not to make the line too long, or it will stretch the page horizontally!) Text can also be indented using the colon character. Lists Both unordered and numbered lists are simple to create as well: simply use the asterisk or hash characters at the beginning of a line to create the entry. To create nested lists, simply add an extra asterisk or hash to the front of the line. You can even mix and match the kinds of list in a single group! Links and URLs In a wiki, it's important to help build the web by creating links to other articles in every appropriate context. Use the following techniques to create "free links" to other Tardis Index File articles: You can also make external links to other websites using the following formatting rules: The "pipe trick" One of the most helpful shortcuts one can learn in linking to articles is the so-called "pipe trick". By placing a pipe (|) after certain strings of text, one can eliminate the need to type huge amounts of replacement text. For example, if the name of an episode of Doctor Who is shared with a person, place or thing in the DWU, then it will be "disambiguated" with the parenthetical "(TV story)". Castrovalva refers to the city, whereas Castrovalva (TV story) links to the page about the episode. Generally, when writing a sentence about the TV story, one doesn't want "(TV story)" to appear in the body of text. To get rid of it, one must enter some replacement text separated by the full article name by a pipe (|}. The long way of doing that is: Note that the pipe trick won't be detectable if you edit this page and look at how this chart is set up. It actually converts what you type into the long form, after you press "save page". When you might not want to do the pipe trick If the actual name of a thing includes a parenthetical, you wouldn't want to do a pipetrick. For instance, the show Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased), which actually has several Doctor Who cast and crew connections, wouldn't be a good candidate for a pipe trick, because it would resolve to just Randall & Hopkirk, which isn't the full name of the show. So to get a proper Wikipedia link, you have to go the long way: Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased). When the pipe trick doesn't work There are instances when the pipe trick doesn't work, and you have to revert to the "long way". The most common area in which it fails is when trying to make a link within a ' tag. The other major area is when placed within using a variable within a parser function. This last case is really of concern only to advanced users. The "slash trick" There are some pages here which have a number of subpages. A subpage is a page that branches off of the page one is currently viewing. If this page had a subpage about slash tricks, it would be in the format of . This syntax, however, is how one would link to the subpage from any other page on the wiki. On this page only the same link could be generated by typing /Slash trick When entered on this page, the preceding slash stands in for . However, the result of typing in /Slash trick is the rather ugly /Slash trick, that includes the preceding slash. If one wanted to create a link that appeared on this page as just Slash trick, one could type: Slash trick However, this can be simplified even further by typing: /Slash trick/ This eliminates the preceding slash. When you might not want to do the slash trick Generally, getting rid of preceding slashes is a great idea. But there are occasionally times when the preceding slash might need to be retained. A good example is Forum:Doctor Who television discontinuity and plot holes where the preceding slashes emphasize to the reader that a subpage was being linked to, rather than a page in the main article space with the same name. A suggested guideline is that if the subpage has the same name as a proper article in mainspace, retain the slash for clarity. Thus /The Chase versus The Chase. Interwiki link There are times when one might wish to link to another wikia. For example, if one wanted to link to Timothy Dalton's page on the James Bond Wiki, one would use the following syntax: articlename or, for this specific case, Timothy Dalton Note that the pipe trick discussed above won't work as well on interwiki links because there are too many preceding colons. A pipe trick does this to an interwiki link: c:jamesbond:Timothy Dalton, which is close, but not really close enough. Thus, to make a "clean" link to an article on another link, one has to type out the whole thing, with replacement text, as shown immediately above. Non-English language link A specialized form of the interwiki link is one in which you wish to direct users to the same page on one of our sister non-English Doctor Who wikis. This type of link does not create an in-line link — that is, one you can see within the body of the text of an article — but rather makes a link in the "Languages" tab in the sidebar. Such links are made by use of a two-letter language code. For example, if you wanted to create a link to the French language article on TARDIS, you would type: fr:TARDIS at the bottom of the article. Currently, we have the ability to link to the following languages: French (fr), Russian (ru), Bulgarian (bg), German (de) and Dutch (nl). Note that there must be a corresponding article on the target website for the link to be created successfully. Since use of this particular kind of interwiki link always produces a blue link, care must be exercised in its use, especially because it is not likely that an article on a non-English wiki will have the exact same name as its English counterpart. For instance, there are currently no pages at TARDIS for the Bulgarian, German, and Dutch wikia; typing bg:TARDIS links to a create page. Multilingual editors will be required to make these kind of links most successfully. How to figure out the name of a wiki The real trick in performing interwiki links is knowing what is the true name of the wiki to which one is linking. For instance, we call ourselves "TARDIS Index File Wiki", but our true name is "tardis". Links to our article about Matt Smith from other wikias would be: Matt Smith The key to finding the true name is to look at the URL address in one's browser window. The name is almost always the word which precedes the word "wikia". The URL to the Doctor Who page at Simpsons Wiki is http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who. This is the usual format for a wikia wiki. Thus: w:c:simpsons:Doctor Who is how you link to that page from within an article here at our wiki. Again, to clean it up a bit, you might type something like [[w:c:simpsons:Doctor Who|Doctor Who on The Simpsons]]. This syntax will work in most cases. For instance, it works for linkage to all of our sister sites, thus: * w:c:whospecialfeatures:Category:Easter egg links to the Easter Egg category at our sister site, Doctor Who Special Features Index * w:c:doctor-who-collectors:Items released in 1994 links to all DW merchandise released in 1994 at our sister site, the Doctor Who Collectors Wiki * w:c:dwexpanded:Planet Skaro Audios links to the fan-made Planet Skaro Audios at our sister site, Doctor Who Expanded Wiki * w:c:doctorwhofanon:Phoenix (Series 5) links to a fan-imagined series 5 which would have starred David Tennant instead of Matt Smith at our sister site, Doctor Who Fanon Unfortunately, this isn't completely universal. Depending on the wiki's relationship to the wikia family of wikis, it might not be so straightforward. A prime example is Memory Alpha, the main Star Trek Wiki. The actual URL of its Doctor Who page is: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Doctor_Who. This is immediately confusing, because there's no reference to wikia at all in the URL. However, linkage to this page can still be achieved within an article here at this wiki. It is accomplished by w:c:memoryalpha:Doctor Who. In cases where the wiki URLs don't have the "wikia.com", you will have to search through that wiki's help files to find an article that tells you how to perform an interwiki link. Or you might have to ask an admin there for help. You can also try consulting the Interwiki link page at Wikia Central. Even easier linking to "big" wikis Some bigger wikis are even easier to link to. For some wikis, linkage is exactly like Wikipedia linkage. * wikipedia:Julian Glover * starwars:Julian Glover * memoryalpha:Doctor Who To test whether the wiki is big enough to have its own prefix, enter wikiname:articlename in our search box on the top left of this page. If it takes you to the appropriate page, then you can use that syntax in a link. If it just creates a search error, then you have to use the w:c:wikiname:articlename syntax. Note that if you want to link to a section of an article on another '''''Wikia wiki, you must type out the long form of the link. This isn't true of Wikipedia linkage. wikipedia:Spock#Reception takes you directly to the "Reception" section of Wikipedia's Spock article. *memoryalpha:Spock takes you to MemAlpha's Spock article *memoryalpha:Spock#Childhood takes you to MemAlpha's Spock article, but it disregards everything after "Spock" *w:c:memoryalpha:Spock#Childhood takes you to the "Childhood" section of MemAlpha's Spock article. Beware the false blue link Note that interwiki linking, whether by using a special prefix like wikipedia:articlename or the standard w:c:wikiname:articlename syntax, almost always produces a blue link. You must, therefore, go back and click the link you've made to ensure that it actually links properly. Just to illustrate, here are some obviously ridiculous page names that nevertheless appear to be valid links: * wikipedia:adlfkjadfj3oiujeqwrjidaf2234232adlfkj * w:c:jamesbond:No, Mr. Dalton, I expect you to become Rassilon * memoryalpha:Logic insists that the Eighth Doctor was half-Vulcan * w:c:ICompletelyMadeThisWikiNameUp:but I still get a blue link Sections The usual way If an article is long enough, you can divide the page into different sections. The TARDIS Index File will automatically generate a table of contents based on the content for all articles with more than three sections. You can also create a horizontal divider by using four dashes in a row. Another approach to headers The above method doesn't just generate a header. It also automatically creates a little edit link beside the header, allowing the user to edit just that section. But there are times when one may wish to have a sectional header that isn't editable. This is particularly true in templates which generate a lot of text that need to be sectionalized for greater understanding. To achieve section heads which don't produce an edit link, use the following simple code: Header, where x stands for the number of equal signs (=) you want. For example, Header is the edit-link-less version of Header Images and other media :See: Tables :See: Tardis:Tables Mathematical formulae :See: Templates A template is a pre-defined bit of coding that places the same text across multiple pages. It can be as simple as a little system message, such as Template:Current to a fairly complicated bit of coding that automatically calculates dates based upon the name of an article, like Template:Timeline. One of the types of template you will most come into contact with here on tardis is the "infobox" template. These save you a great deal of repetitive typing of similar information, such as is found on television story or novel pages. Just go to the Templates page and scan down the list for the ones you need. Put in your edit, replacing "template" with the name of the specific one you are using, such "Infobox CD". For infoboxes, you will need to fill in the variables accepted by the template, such as director, writer, or broadcast date. The actual writing of templates is a complicated subject, beyond the scope of this article. :See also: Magic words Beyond the templates that we have created are templates that are inherent in the MediaWiki software. These are not fully listed anywhere on this wiki, and do not appear in Category:Templates. A good place to start one's understanding of these type of templates is at Wikipedia:Help:Magic words. They are called "magic" because they do things with one simple word that conceals rather a lot of complicated coding. Most editors of wikis, even those very experienced with template coding, don't really understand the underlying code that makes them work. Hence, as was once remarked in Battlefield, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Magic words include things like , which returns the name of the page you're on; , which tells you the current day; , which strips a page of its table of contents; , which compares two strings, and then takes action depending on whether they match; and , which automatically forces an article to sort in a category in a certain way. If you'd like more details, please see . Suppressing markup It's also possible to tell MediaWiki to ignore any of the above rules using a simple tag: Category:The Hub Category:Help